federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - May, 2371
This page chronicles posts #111-140 and spans the time of May 1st to May 31st of the year 2371. As a note, the original summary was only to post from 81-112 and did not include the last three weeks of May. For organization on this wiki the summaries have been rearranged per month. *CP - April, 2371 *CP - June, 2371 Deep Space Nine Plots AMITY LIU goes to ELIM GARAK to get some work done when she talks to him some about her bad experiences on Cardassia before showing him some pictures of the planet. MIXIE finally has a chance to talk to QUARK alone and explains the shipment of biomemetic gel is finally on its way to the right people and she reassures him that her father will be gone soon enough. New character JANA KARYN is on the station and we find out she is a young woman who is studying to become a Vedek. When IXAKA SASNETT arrives, who owns a transport, he offers to bring the girl around and show her a good view of the celestial temple. JASON ORILLIA is introduced as an officer on the station who has a decently racists streak against anyone not Terran. Another new character named LELOU VENARA is a teacher on the station and trying to settle in. When JASON runs into EMRIELLE D'ANGUISETTE he is fascinated by her and she explains she was a pleasure slave under the ownership of a Cardassian named Exumean. When he walks her back to her quarters, she has a panic attack and Jason recommends she see a doctor or counsellor. MIXIE BRIDGES meets LELOU VENARA and the two chat about the station life and boys before they become friends. Finally deciding to make her move, KATAL T’KASSUS shows her schematics to MILES O’BRIEN on how to cloak ships. He thinks it is a good premise but believes they should tell the Commander first. With MILES’ help KATAL brings her idea to BENJAMIN SISKO and he is interested enough to bring the information to Starfleet Command. New character ROWAN HARBINGER is on the promenade when he sees KATAL and goes over to talk to her. He explains he is in sensor ops and just looking to make some friends. JAKE SISKO runs into MIXIE BRIDGES again and this time takes her to a special part of the station. They start to talk about relationships before heavily making out and she gives him a handjob. MIXIE then goes to QUARK wanting to have more action and ends up having sex with him again. ELIM GARAK is woken up in the middle of the night when CORAT DAMAR contacts him in hopes he would be able to help hide his family from the Obsidian order. Garak agrees to help, if only to aid in Dukat’s downfall. JASON ORILLIA runs into JANA KARYN and then manages to use his less than suave talents into getting her to go on a date with him. KATAL and ROWAN go out on a date and they end up having sex, but when Rowan announces he already loves her, he freaks Katal out a little. ELIM contacts CORAT once more and explains he has some information and things for his family, especially CYDJA DAMAR who is lingering around during the communication. KATAL has lunch with ROWAN the next day and talks to him about his confession but he is convinced he has love at first sight. Confused about the confession she called MILES and asks for the day off. When ODO gets information about MIXIE and JAKE in the off limits part of the station he confronts them together with BENJAMIN and IVAN BRIDGES there. There is a big fight and Ivan is shocked at his daughters behaviour. GARAK seeks out AMITY LIU and explains to her that her family from her father’s side if coming to the station and her father has been battling some disease which he has hidden. She agrees to at least meet her family. MIXIE has another conversation with her father who is more than disappointed in her for the things she has been doing. She admits to IVAN that she has been seeing Quark and he has a heart attack. JULIAN BASHIR tries to help but the Admiral ultimately dies. JASON and KARYN go out on a date to a Klingon restaurant and he explains to her that he was an undercover agent on Bajor during the Occupation under the alias Glinn Rad’in. MIXIE goes to the broken down part of the station to grieve when she runs into JAKE and the two talk about her father and how it wasn’t her fault. When she trips, however, and hurts herself Jake brings her to JULIAN who helps her calm down. MIXIE finally sees QUARK and explains to him what happened. Convinced she has to leave she almost does before Quark changes her mind and Mixie ops to remain on the station. MIXIE goes to get her dress fixed by GARAK and they manage to be civil to the other in light of her father recently dying. VENARA LELOU is on the Promenade when she runs into a half Terran/Cardassian Gul named ALEXI MIKHAILOV and he finds her interesting enough to make a date with her. JAKE makes a personal log and talks about the events with Mixie and his hopefully application to Penningtons School of Journalism in New Zealand. KATAL writes a personal log and talks about her concerns with Rowan and her excitement about her cloaking project. KATAL and ROWAN wake up and decide to have a midnight snack when he explains he doesn’t really like Romulan’s because his adoptive parents had been and they were cruel to him. Gamma Quadrant Plots As JADZIA DAX and MARCUS WOLFE continue on, they find out the markers on the road is more of a sign of religious pilgrimage that talk about ‘demons from the sky’ which came to take food from the planet which they assume is dilithium. As they read on, it is clear that there was an uprising and many people died. Continuing on, JADZIA and MARCUS find a ship and evidence of cloaking technology used thirty years before. The story continues to talk about the ‘scourge of the gods’ who lead a rebellion. Finding bodies inside of the ship they discover a scroll as well which explained after they won a battle against the demons more came and destroyed life on the planet – those who held dominion over all. After more research they find a phrase of ‘Demons of White’ to describe the aliens. They continue to find evidence of advanced weapons that could penetrate Federation shields. #05 May, 2371 2371 #05 2371 #05